


Teachers Have Lives Too

by infinityletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Bottom Dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships It, Charlie and Kevin are best friends, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean is a cock slut, Dean is a new teacher, Drunk Charlie Bradbury, Drunk Kevin, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kevin Ships It, M/M, Misunderstandings, Openly Bisexual Dean, Previously Hurt Cas, Smut, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, first, gay cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityletters/pseuds/infinityletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teachers aren’t really looked at as if they had lives outside of their work. What with the amount of school work they give their students, then the amount of students that hand in the work the the high hundred? It’s no wonder that their students never even thought possible that they actually left their classrooms at the end of the day. At least, that’s what the students at Primwood High School used to say until they started seeing Professor Winchester and Professor Novak flirting with each other, eating lunch together, and walking in the hallways together. Now, the students think something completely different about their teachers, and maybe have even begun shipping them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

“So I know that winter break is next week, but understand you will still have to read the provided reading until you finish it.” Professor Castiel spoke to the class, earning him a collective groan. “Yes, yes I know. However, understand that I was going to give you an essay to do instead-” Castiel continued, a knock at the classroom’s door promptly cutting him off.

 

Seeing the man at the door, Castiel could feel his face flush. All of Castiel’s students began to whisper as the other professor came into the room.

 

“Uh… Hello Professor Winchester, what can I do you for on this fine day?” He questioned, attempting to act casually as to not give himself away, but still, the students giggled and smiled as if they knew.

 

Castiel was pretty sure they knew though.

 

With a smile, Professor Winchester waved to the class. “Well, hello everyone. Are you guys excited for winter break?”

 

A shared, mumbled answer came from them, everyone nodding their head in amused excitement. Their eyes shifted from professor to professor, smiling grins that must’ve hurt their faces.

 

“Alright, guys. I am just going to step out with Professor Novak into the hall. No funny business. Especially you, Ms. Talbot!” Mr. Winchester spoke, his sarcastic, smooth tone drifting into Castiel’s ears with a wave of intoxication flowing heavily onto him.

 

Castiel nodded to the teens while Mr. Winchester placed a hand onto the small of his back. Together, they walked out into the hall leaving barely a crack in the door so Castiel could hear if something were to happen with his students. As soon as they were alone he realized that Mr. Winchester still had his hand on his back. Both of the men locked eyes and Mr. Winchester’s face completely flushed. Castiel would have been lying if he had said his heart hadn’t swelled at the sight of it. “Uhm. I was just curious, Mr. Novak-”

 

“Please, Professor, call me Castiel.” Castiel smiled as Mr. Winchester’s mouth spread into a grin.

 

“Castiel, would you mind looking in on my class for a bit? I have to run to the restroom and it can’t wait til lunch.” He questioned with ease, as if they had always been doing this for the other for years. Castiel’s heart deflated.

 

“Yeah, yes of course! Go before Principal Crowley comes around!” Castiel forced, a smile plastered onto his face.

 

A look of relief washed over Mr. Winchester. He turned and dashed down the hallway, then suddenly, looked backwards towards Castiel. “Oh, and Castiel, call me Dean!”

 

-

 

“Now I hope you all have read _Sarah’s Key_ , because we will be having an open ended pop quiz on it today!” Castiel remarked, gladly listening to the class’ audible sigh. “Yes, yes I know. However, if you finish this and do well on it, I might bring in a movie to watch next class!”

 

Still, the students pushed and began to beg for it to be moved.

 

“But Mr. Novak! I already had _three_ pop quizzes today!” said one student.

 

“Can we instead watch the movie now and do the quiz later?”

 

“We **just** got back from break, Mr. C, can’t you give us a break?”

 

Castiel had to laugh at that one. “You’ve had two **weeks** for a break!”

 

“Yeah, but we’re all tired and none of us remember!” they all retorted.

 

He mulled this over and almost changed his mind, when a knock came upon his open door.

 

There, in the threshold, was Dean Winchester, the woodshop teacher next door. It usually wasn’t the best to be next to a constantly buzzing and screeching room, but Castiel had made the best of it when he saw the beautiful man the first day back and the first initiation for the new teachers. Dean had been standing next to Professors Kevin Tran and Charlie Bradbury. Charlie waved at Castiel, ushering him over.

 

“Hey, Castiel! This is Mr. Dean Winchester!” Charlie yelled while Kevin shook his head violently. Slowly, Castiel walked towards the group, wondering why he was even friends with these people.

 

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel uttered, quickly glancing from Charlie with her ecstatic smile and Kevin with his wide eyes silently begging Castiel to run, run far far away and never ever look back. A blush crossed Dean’s cheeks as he reached out a hand to Castiel.

“It’s great to finally meet you.” Mr. Winchester spoke as he shook hands. “Ms. Bradbury was just telling me nearly everything about you.”

 

“Oh, not _everything_ everything, just the tidbits that are most important.” Charlie chuckled, clapping a hand on Castiel’s back, forcing him to stumble forward awkwardly into Mr. Winchester.

 

“Woah there, tiger. You gotta give me a pretty penny if you wanna ride this ride before a first date.” Mr. Winchester joked, helping a fallen Castiel stand on his own two feet again. Brushing himself off, Castiel opened his mouth to speak, when Charlie began talking over him.

 

“So, Mr. Tran and I are just going to leave you two alone to get acquainted. Meanwhile, we will be scouting the cafeteria to steal some chips and cookies.” Charlie muttered, attempting to talk quieter, but only ended up lowering her voice to a dull roar.

 

“Operation: Chips Ahoy is underway. I repeat, Chips Ahoy is underway.” Kevin whispered, speaking into his imaginary spy watch. “Little Red, Little Red, do you copy?”

 

“I copy, Placement. Over and out.” Charlie responded as she clung to the wall to become invisible, even though she was anything but. They both continued clinging to walls and dodging people until they got to the stairwell with both Dean and Castiel laughing in the background.

 

“Well, that was an adventure.” Mr. Winchester marveled, looking back at Castiel.

 

“Oh yes, it certainly was.” Castiel said, scratching the back of his head. “Being friends with those two is quite an adventure in itself.”

 

“So, how long have they been together?” Mr. Winchester questioned, gazing into Castiel’s eyes with interest and curiosity. Immediately, Castiel burst into laughter at the single thought of Kevin and Charlie together. He laughed for so long and so hard that he was wheezing and bending over and resting on his knees.

 

“Oh no, no no no. Ew. That’s disturbing to even think about.” Castiel reported, wiping his eyes. “Kevin has a girlfriend and Charlie is the definition of gay.”

 

A deep, crimson blush covered the man’s freckled face. “No wonder they were so horrified when I started talking about how great of a couple they were. Why didn’t they just tell me?”

 

“They’re cruel like that sometimes. They like to embarrass you. You’ll get used to it.” Castiel uttered. An insufferable silence wall appeared in front of them, and neither could get around it to talk to the other. Shifting uncomfortably on his two feet, Castiel begged himself to say something. _Come on, Novak. Nut up. Go balls deep in the conversation. Erect something to talk about._ _You have to have_ something _to talk to him about._ “So, Mr. Winchester, what do you teach here at the lovely Primwood High School?”

“Well, I teach Technology here at Primwood. Woodshop as it used to be called when I was growing up.” Mr. Winchester answered, placing his hands into his pockets.

 

“Ah, so you’re a manly man.” Castiel remarked before he could stop himself. “I mean- uh- not that I didn’t expect you not to be, but I just-”

 

“Hey, Mr. Novak, it’s alright.” Mr. Winchester beamed. “I pride myself on being the neutral man that I am.”

 

“Neutral?” Castiel questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side in his habit that Charlie and Kevin had been making fun of him for for ages now.

 

“Ya know, a good amount of manly while also having a good amount of chick flick moments as well.” Mr. Winchester explained, smiling and seemingly staring into Castiel’s eyes so intensely, Castiel had to wonder if eye sex was a thing. Suddenly, a notification alarm sounded from Mr. Winchester’s pocket. “Ah, that must be my idiot brother telling me he finally got the nerve to ask his girlfriend to marry him.”

 

“Well, congratulations to them!” Castiel exclaimed. “Are you..?”

 

_Nice one, Novak._

 

Mr. Winchester laughed. “Don’t you have to know me better before you ask those types of questions?”

 

Castiel nodded his head, cursing himself all the same. “I guess we’ll just have to have coffee sometime.”

 

A slight blush arrived on Mr. Winchester’s freckled cheeks. “Are you asking me out, Mr. Novak?”

 

“Maybe.” Castiel smiled. “But then again, I don’t know any better.”

 

-

 

Castiel smiled as he remembered that memory. He even faintly remembered the smell of Mr.Win- Dean’s cologne.

 

_Okay Castiel, don’t be so creepy when he's actually there._

 

He had figured out that Dean would be eating lunch the same time he would be since they share lunch blocks. So, Castiel would casually mention the fact that he and Dean need to catch up, due to the fact that neither of them communicated with the other over the holiday. Even though Castiel had gotten Dean’s number when he asked him out, Castiel never called because he had figured they barely knew one another; why rush it?

 

All of a sudden, the lunch bell knocked him out of his thoughts and back to his classroom. Like a teenage boy excited about seeing the person he likes, he snatched his lunch and ushered the students out of the door as fast as possible. This still wasn’t fast enough.

 

He slowly walked into the teacher’s lounge to make sure everyone knew he didn’t care a lot about going; even though that’s all he’d been thinking about all day. Castiel desperately tried to slow his heartbeat by breathing in and out like he learned in elementary school. Nonchalantly, he glanced over the small group of people within the room and instantly found the man he’d been looking for. Castiel casually walked over to Dean, who was talking intently with Charlie and Kevin. All talk stopped as soon as Castiel sat down next to him. “What?” Castiel spoke, smiling anxiously looking from Kevin to Charlie then to Dean, who had a shameful look plastered on their faces.

 

“It’s nothing, Castiel.” Dean murmured, eyeing Charlie and Kevin while silently urging them to be quiet.

 

“Yeah, Cas, it’s nothing!” Charlie forced, flashing a glare towards Dean Winchester. “Anyways, we were talking about what would you rather do, have sex with a centaur or do the do with you-know-who?”

 

Castiel contemplated as the four of them sat at the table. He gazed over each of them, and made a mental note to ask Charlie later. Forcing a smile on his face, he engaged into the conversation. “Well, obviously do the do with you-know-who. I mean, you’d have to put it in a horse’s ass.” Castiel started, grabbing a chip out of his lunchbox and eating it obnoxiously. “Plus, I have a power kink.” Then, he winked at Dean. He’d never seen a person blush so hard.

 

-

 

“So, what was that all about, Charlie?” Castiel whispered sternly outside of his classroom door as his students inside worked on their upcoming essay that is due.

 

“I can’t tell you, Cas. I wish I could, but I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” Charlie muttered, glancing backwards to her own classroom down the hall. “I had to _pinky promise_.”

 

“God dammit.” Castiel muttered, putting hands on her hips and shaking his head at the floor. “Why must every secret be guarded with a damn pinky promise?”

 

Castiel thought for a second. “Okay, so what if I got you flat-out drunk with Kevin and you just _happened_ to spill the secret while watching _Harry Potter_?”

 

“Deal”

 

-

 

After four margaritas and exactly two hours and thirty nine minutes at Castiel’s apartment, Castiel finally got Charlie to open up. “Cassee! Lisen, lisen. Muhi fend Deanny boy wontad to ass ou to a date”

 

“Seriously?” Castiel yelled, shaking Charlie on her shoulders trying to keep her up instead of her falling asleep like she was currently attempting. “Charlie, I swear to god I will dunk you in cold water if you don’t tell me everything!”

 

“Casteeluh, he likey ou!” Charlie squealed, then immediately blacked out. Castiel sighed in happiness and collapsed back into the couch.

 

“Charlie!” Kevin giggled, slapping his knees. “You can’t tell him that!”

 

“There is no way in hell a guy like that would like a guy like me.” Castiel sighed, ignoring Kevin and gazing at a drunken Charlie. “He’s like all man, and me, I’m a loser who gets drunk with two children for friends every Friday night.”

 

“Em no child! I am independant woman!” Charlie belted, pointing straight at Castiel. She then collapsed once again. Castiel dragged a blanket onto Charlie and stood up. Kevin curled himself up into a ball and held his margarita glass like a teddy bear. Castiel collected the other empty glasses and left to go to his kitchen.

 

“Dean Winchester has a crush on _me_.” Castiel muttered, shaking his head. He finished washing the dishes, then left to go attempt to sleep in his own bed.

  
As he gathered himself into the soft bed, he stared at the ceiling, wide awake. “There’s no way in _hell_ I’m sleeping tonight.” Castiel murmured, rolling over and forcing himself to close his eyes. However, one question etched itself onto his mind. Why had Dean not wanted to talk about liking Castiel?


	2. I Tried To Come Up With A Second Chapter Title But I Can't Because I'm Not Creative So Here You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically they get over themselves and just fuck it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well if im going to hell for writing this you all are coming with me

_ I should’ve known that they were lying.  _ Castiel thought.  _ A hot, sweet guy like that doesn’t like an English nerd like me _ .

 

Charlie brought a cup of tea to Cas while he sat on his couch watching  _ F.R.I.E.N.D.S. _ . “I mean, I don’t understand. He told Kevin and I that he really thought he liked you. He even told us about the little things you do.”

 

“Like what?” Cas muttered, sipping his tea, interested.

 

“Like the way you react when you’re reading a great novel. Or when you’re eating your lunch you always take really small bites to make it last. When you’re talking about something you love, you’re always very energetic and your eyes light up. Just stuff like that, Cas. We wouldn’t have told you if we didn’t think that he really truly liked you, Cas.”

 

Castiel continued sipping on his tea and watching TV until he fully thought about what had happened. Maybe Dean had just chickened out. Maybe he actually did like him, and Dean just couldn’t handle the pressure Cas was putting on him.

 

Bullshit. 

 

Dean never liked him. He was just using Cas to get something. That’s what always happened with Castiel. Someone was always using him to get something they wanted. I mean, as Castiel’s brothers and sisters always said, “You’re expendable.” 

 

Right now though? Castiel just wanted to sit with his tea and his friends and watch some  _ F.R.I.E.N.D.S _ ; Castiel just wanted to ignore everything else in his life and just be there, in that moment, with his friends.

 

As Joey had just called that he was out in poker, a knock came on the door. It was 10:30 at night, on a weeknight; who could that be? Castiel voiced his opinion to his two friends, but both seemed clueless. He stood, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his glasses on sideways, and stared through the peephole. “Dean?” Castiel whispered, loud enough for his friends to hear, but quiet enough so his voice would not travel through the door. Charlie whipped her head around and stared at Kevin. They seemed to make a silent agreement and both turned back to Castiel.  

 

“Okay,” Charlie whispered. “We’re going to go hide in your bedroom and listen in. If you need our help, just say the word pancakes and I’ll call you with some fake emergency. Ready, set, go!”

 

They both dashed to Castiel’s bedroom and quietly closed the door. Cas ditched the blanket and glasses and went to open the door. He paused for a second, composing himself. Just because Dean thought he was nothing, doesn’t mean that he is. Castiel opened the door, and Dean was pacing back and forth. Once realizing that Castiel had opened the door, he stared into Castiel’s blue eyes. 

  
All of a sudden, Dean rushed forward and pressed his lips against Cas’. It seemed as if there was nothing holding him back. Dean bit Cas’ bottom lip and sucked and pulled at it tenderly as well. He took his hands and wrapped one on his hip pulling their crotches together while also placing a hand onto the back of Cas’ neck. Slowly, Dean began to walk towards Castiel, inviting himself in. Dean closed the door behind him, then picked Cas up and put him against the wall. Castiel let in a sharp gasp once he saw the rippling muscles of the manly man Dean Winchester pin him against a wall. Then, Dean kissed Castiel’s neck and sucked a mark onto him as Cas’ breath began getting ragged and heavy. “I’ve been wanting this for so long,” Dean growled into Cas’ neck, continuing to suck marks onto him. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Cas.” 

 

Just then, Dean leaned away from Cas’ neck and bore his lust blown green eyes into Castiel’s blue ones. “I don’t just mean right now, Cas. Ever since I saw you wearing a fucking sweater vest in the middle of August, I fell for you right then and there. Cas, baby, I’m still falling for you and I don’t know when I’m going to stop.”

 

“Then don’t.” Castiel whispered, leaning his head forward so close he could feel Dean’s lips as he talked.

 

Castiel pressed his lips so hard against Dean’s that he stumbled backwards with Castiel still wrapped around his waist. Cas and Dean stumbled and sighed, until finally, Dean pulled away from Cas. Disgruntled, Cas opened his eyes and gaped at Dean. As green stared into blue, Cas got the message. “The door over in the corner.”

 

Castiel moaned as he dropped down and rubbed his cock against Dean’s ever growing erection. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him towards Cas’ bedroom, never taking his eyes off of Castiel. After stumbling with the door, it opened. Something hungry inside of Castiel broke and he pressed himself against Dean and moved his hand along Dean’s belt buckle and pulled it out of its loops and threw it on the ground. Cas unzipped Dean and tugged his pants to his ankles while Dean did the same to Castiel. They both kicked their pants to the side. Dean gently glided his hand up Castiel’s side, giving him chills, and lifted his shirt tenderly over his head. Then, Dean slowly lifted his own shirt and sat down on the edge of Castiel’s bed. Castiel climbed onto Dean’s lap and began slowly grinding their hard cocks together, forcing a moan out of Dean as he bucked upwards. There was nothing between them but two thin pieces of fabric. Castiel pushed Dean onto his back and straddled him. Slowly, he pulled off Dean’s boxers, walking backwards off the bed, and then pulled his own off. A small gasp elicited from both Cas and Dean as they stared at each other’s naked bodies for the first time. “You’re so beautiful.” Cas whispered to Dean, straddling Dean’s hips to get closer to him. 

 

“Stole the words right from out of my mouth.” Dean murmured, staring with wide eyes and a red blush across his cheeks at Castiel. Dean wrapped his single hand around both Cas and his own cock, moaning and gasping along with Castiel, whom never lost eye contact with Dean. Then, Castiel grasped Dean's sides and pulled him upwards into an upright sitting position. Without missing a beat, Castiel began grinding onto Dean, their balls scraping together. It forced a hiss out of both of the men. Finally, Dean released them both and pulled Castiel on top of him. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him against his own body, kissing his lips over and over again until they were breathless. Slowly, Castiel pulled back and gazed at Dean, who was biting his lower lip. “What?” Cas whispered seductively.

 

“I need you to fuck me, Castiel.” Dean moaned, Cas still lazily thrusting against Dean’s cock. “I need you right here, right now.”

 

Castiel stood and walked over to the bedside table. Dean groaned from the loss of touch. Castiel hushed him and pulled out the drawer. He grabbed the lube and a condom that were in the very back and straddled Dean’s lap once again. Castiel handed the lube and condom to Dean. Dean opened the lube, pouring a very generous amount of it onto his hand and slathering Castiel’s cock. He then rolled the condom onto Cas. Cas could feel himself getting harder and closer to the breaking point, but he forced the feeling back down so he would be able to make love to his new lover the proper way. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Castiel whispered as he leaned his forehead on Dean’s. Dean nodded his head, biting his bottom lip, making Castiel feel a rush spring to his cock.

 

“Do you want me to prep you?” Castiel asked gently, caressing Dean’s ass that could make a quarter bounce. Quickly shaking his head left and right, Dean urged Castiel on. Castiel could tell that Dean was on the edge as well. He decided to thrust into him fast, but slowly open him up with his large girth. 

 

Slowly, Castiel thrust himself into Dean. First, he pushed in his head, then his long rod, and then he was completely in Dean. “Oh god, baby.” Castiel muttered, placing kisses all along Dean’s body. “You feel so good. So tight.”

 

Dean moaned in response and Castiel took that as his cue to start thrusting. He started off slow, condensing his movements to slow and steady, forcing moans out of Dean that didn’t seem possible. All the while, Dean spread himself wider and wider for Castiel. “You’re so good, baby. Opening yourself up to me. You’re so good. You feel so good.”

 

All at once, Castiel thrust harder, faster, and deeper to the point where Castiel’s balls were touching Dean’s ass. In and out. In and out. Faster. Harder.  He kept going. The two men were reduced to tears, yelling at the top of their voices. A blinding white ecstasy came over Castiel, and suddenly he was shooting inside Dean. Even though he was numbed into pure pleasure, he kept thrusting into Dean; trying and trying to make him come. Streaks of pure white began coating Castiel’s stomach and face while also covering Dean’s. Castiel bent over, still pushing into Dean, and licked off all of Dean’s come off of Dean’s face. He then pushed his fingers into the come all around Dean’s stomach and put his fingers into Dean’s mouth. Dean then began sucking them dry until Cas replaced them with his own lips.  Dean began moaning against Cas and begging Castiel to keep going, to keep fucking him. Yet, Castiel pulled out, throwing the condom to the floor and laying next to Dean. They both got under the covers. 

 

“So that’s what it’s like to make love.” Dean whispered, snuggling down onto Castiel’s chest. “We should do it again sometime.”

 

“I would like that very much, my manly man” Castiel whispered on the top of Dean’s head, but he was already asleep.

 

Emerging from the connected bathroom, Charlie and Kevin peeked their heads out and waved goodbye to Castiel while Dean snored on his chest, content. Kevin gave him a thumbs up with q tips in his ears and gauze in Charlie’s and then they left the room. 

 

-

 

“Why are you wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday, Mr. Winchester?”

 

“Oh,” Dean started, turning away from his students to hide his blush. “This was the only outfit I had because all of my other clothing is getting washed.”

 

“Yeah,”One student whispered, just low enough for his friends to hear, but not loud enough for Mr. Winchester to hear. “At Mr. Novak’s house.”

 

All of the students began laughing and Mr. Winchester turned around. “What’s so funny?” Mr. Winchester smiled warily. 

 

“Oh nothing, Mr. Winchester.” The student spoke. “Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the next part sometime in the next couple of days!


End file.
